The Woodson Movie
'The Woodson Movie '''is a 2015 American animated comedy film based on The CW television series [[The Woodson|''The Woodson]]. The film was directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. The film as produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Red Ball Animation and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. Due to the success of the show, Warner Bros. and Red Ball immediately planned a Woodson ''film set for a 2013 release. However, the film's release was moved forward to 2015 to story problems. The film was originally developed under the title ''Woodson: The First Animated Film; but in March 2013, it was confirmed that the film would retitled The Woodson Movie. Originally, the film was meant to be the series finale, but The CW wanted more episodes, so Steve G. took over Jeremy's position as showrunner and began working on a ten season for broadcast in March 2016. Tie-in promotions were made with several companies, including McDonald and 7-Eleven, the latter which transformed selected stores into Six-O-Mart. The film premiered in Fox Theater, Westwood Village.. The film was a critical and commercial success, grossing over $627 million worldwide. Plot Coming soon! Cast Coming soon! Production Development After the major success of the first season of the television series, Warner Bros. and Red Ball Animation had considered a film adaptation of The Woodson. The show's creator, Jeremy Carpenter, felt a feature-length film would allow them to increase the show's scale and animate sequences that could top up TV scales. However, Jeremy were initially worried that creating a film would have a negative effect on the series, as they did not have enough crew to focus their attention on both the film and the TV series. As the series progressed, additional writers so that both the show and the film could be produced at the same time. The Woodson Movie ''was announced in 2010 headed by Jeremy Carpenter and Steve G.. The film was developed under the title of ''Woodson: The Movie. The film was set for a October 2013 release, but it was pushed to July 10, 2015 due to story problems. On September 2013, The Woodson Movie was pushed forward for a December 18, 2015 release in order to avoid competition with [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minions_(film) Minions]. On February 7, 2014, after released of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lego_Movie The Lego Movie], Phil Lord and Chris Miller was attached to direct the film. After when the film was complete, Jeremy originally wanted the film to be the series finale, so that it wouldn't "jump the shark", but The CW desired more episodes, so Jeremy scrapped the idea of the film being the finale but he refused to work on the rest of the series. As a result, Jeremy resigned as the series' showrunner, developer and producer Steve G. to succeed him. Steve was Jeremy's business partner "I totally trusted him." Jeremy described his desire to also make the film dramatically something more than a just a episode, saying that he wanted to "give you something that is going to be a blast". Animation The film was originally going to be a computer-animated film, but Jeremy disliked the idea, so the film was going to be traditionally-animated film just like the show. The traditionally animation was made by Warner Bros. Animation and Rough Draft Studios in both Glendale, California and Seoul, South Korea. The visual effects were made by Animal Logic, and some scenes was animated in CGI (outlined in 2D) by Film Roman. Rating The film was originally going to be rated PG-13 like Red Ball's previous films, but Jeremy felt that the film wanted the film to be aimed at families audience, as well as teen/adult (tween) audience, so, it was re-rated PG by the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) for "for mild crude humor, violence and language.". Marketing The film's teaser trailer was released in February 2015, and was shown before films such as The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, Home and Paradoria. The film's first official trailer was released in June 2015, and was shown before films such as Inside Out, Max, Minions, Jeremy: Ultimate Battle and Pixels. The convenience store chain 7-Eleven transformed 11 of its stores in the U.S. and one in Canada into Six-O-Mart, at the cost of approximately $10 million. 7-Eleven also sold Woodson-themed merchandise in many of its stores. This included "Ice Squish", "Mega Soda", "Macky and Wacky-Os" Cereal, and "Buzz Donuts". This promotion resulted in a 30% increase in profits for the altered 7-Eleven stores. McFarlane Toys released a line of action figures based on the film, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment released ''The Woodson Game'', to coincide with the film's DVD release, although the plot of the game was not based on the film. Samsung released The Woodson Movie ''phones, and Sony produced a limited edition ''The Woodson Movie ''PlayStation 4. Ben & Jerry's created a ''Woodson-themed soda and donut-flavored ice cream, entitled "Mega and Dounts". JetBlue Airways held a series of online sweepstakes to win a trip to the film's Los Angeles, California premiere. They also included a channel dedicated to The Woodson ''on their planes' in-flight entertainment system. Release The film was theatrically released into theaters on December 18, 2015 in the United States and Canada. The film was released on November 13, 2015 in the United Kingdom, Iceland, Mexico, and Taiwan and on January 8, 2016 in Japan. The film was also released on January 29, 2016 in Australia and the Netherlands. Home media ''The Woodson Movie ''was released in the United States and Canada on Blu-ray (2D, 3D and 4K Ultra HD) and DVD on April 5, 2016, with a digital release on March 31, 2016, by Warner Home Video, with a standalone single-disc DVD release being released on that same day. It contains commentary tracks from both the producers and animators, six short deleted scenes, a selection of material used to promote the film release, and four new short films: ''Not Just Me, Package Girl, Super Idea and Not Workaholic. Soundtrack Main article: The Woodson Movie/Soundtrack Released on December 23, 2015, by WaterTower Music, the music for the film was composed by Hans Zimmer. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Transcript Main transcript To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailer transcript To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Possible sequel Coming soon! Category:Films